Why You?
by ai no tsuki
Summary: When Sakura and Syaoran first met, Sakura was not the cardcaptor...yet. You'll get the idea. This is actually my very first fanfic so please give time to read it. Ja! SxS


Why You?  
  
~blueblossoms~  
  
(a/n) This is my first attempt in writing a fanfic so please don't eat me. I hope you have fun  
  
reading it ^_^.  
  
Disclaimer: Honestly, do I look like CLAMP?  
  
Chapter 1 - The Mission  
  
An air of silent tension hung in the atmosphere as the cool, morning breeze blew its way  
  
past the falling cherryblossoms. Barely visible under its shade was a silhouette of a young  
  
boy with his hand firmly gripping the hilt of his sword. In a split second, he opened his eyes  
  
and a silver streak of light slashed through the air, causing three delicate cherryblossom  
  
petals to fall to the ground. He smiled with satisfaction when he saw that the petals on the  
  
ground were cut cleanly into half, and carefully slid the sword back into its sheath. He  
  
walked past the heavy iron doors and greeted his trainers, expecting a schedule of training  
  
sessions for this day. Instead, they ushered him into an elegant room and motioned for him  
  
to sit down in one of the extravagant armchairs, which lined the perimeter of the wide  
  
rectangular table. The golden rays of sunlight poured through the stained glass windows,  
  
illuminating the face of a beautiful woman who, at the moment, was sitting at one end of the  
  
spacious room. She began to speak.  
  
"Syaoran, the elders have something very important that they wish to let you know."  
  
He just nodded in reply and she continued.  
  
"Since it has been known to all of us that our ancestor, Clow Reed, will be appointing a new  
  
cardcaptor within this century, the elders have started searching for him and yesterday,  
  
they finally confirmed a strong magical presence in Tomoeda, Japan. Unfortunately, it seems  
  
as if the chosen cardcaptor has not learned to control his powers yet. Locating his  
  
whereabouts will be very difficult indeed."  
  
"So you want me to find him and earn back what rightfully belongs to us."  
  
"Exactly. The powers of Clow Reed must continue running in the Li family. The Clow Cards  
  
are his most powerful creations therefore they should and will be returned to us. Do I make  
  
myself clear?  
  
He nodded calmly in reply.  
  
"Tomorrow, you will be leaving for Tomoeda."  
  
"What about my training?"  
  
"Your trainers have informed me that your present skill is more that enough to rival those  
  
of the cardcaptor's. Now, if you don't mind, I have other important matters to attend to",  
  
she said before she stood up and disappeared behind a velvet curtain.  
  
Left alone, Syaoran contemplated on what his mother had just told him.  
  
"The legendary cardcaptor", he said to himself. "Finally, a worthy opponent."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
BRRRIIING!!!  
  
Somewhere in Tomoeda, a young girl, about 10, had just fallen off her pillow-strewn bed.  
  
"Got.to.hurry", she said to nobody in particular as she struggled to put on her uniform.  
  
"It's a Friday. Can't be late." Then, she rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen where  
  
her father was already packing their lunch.  
  
"Ohayou", she greeted.  
  
"Ohayou Sakura. You're early today."  
  
"Hai. It's a Friday and I have to meet Tomoyo at school for our cleaning duties."  
  
"I see." He paused for a moment and heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Touya's here  
  
already."  
  
Right on cue, her brother entered the kitchen, greeted their father, and proceeded to sit  
  
down and eat.  
  
"Ah, kaiju, what made you of all people early today? Did you wake up in the middle of the  
  
night because you had a stomachache from eating too much?" he teased.  
  
Sakura's ears steamed as she stomped on Touya's feet, hard.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" He said with a bored expression. "And I thought monsters were  
  
supposed to be intimidating".  
  
Sakura mumbled something under her breath that sounded like "I'm not a monster" and  
  
angrily ate up all of her food, emptying her plate in a matter of 5 seconds (Touya timed it).  
  
Then, she bid goodbye and stormed out of the house with a smirking Touya behind her. He  
  
smiled inwardly.  
  
"I get to her every time."  
  
Meanwhile, Sakura was hurriedly racing down a narrow tree-lined walk in hopes of getting to  
  
school early. The sun's rays shone through the trees, casting dancing shadows on her face  
  
and she had to smile to herself and marvel at the magic of nature. It made her forget every  
  
single one of her problems. Suddenly, she stopped dead in her tracks. She sensed  
  
something. She could neither describe nor relate it to anything she ever felt before.  
  
However, she was strangely sure that it meant one thing; something's coming. Something big  
  
is coming. She made a sharp turn around the corner as she sped towards the direction of  
  
the source.  
  
The presence was getting stronger.  
  
.and stronger.  
  
.and stronger.  
  
.until.  
  
# % @ * ! Owww!  
  
Apparently, Sakura had bumped into someone's back and as she opened her eyes, she saw a  
  
familiar face.  
  
"Sakura, are you alright?"  
  
"A.I'm fine. I'm sorry for bumping into you, Tomoyo. I guess I spaced out a bit."  
  
"It's okay", Tomoyo said brightly. Then her expression turned curious. "What were you  
  
thinking of, anyway?"  
  
"Hoeee!" She sweatdropped. "Um.nothing special."  
  
Sakura didn't like keeping secrets from her best friend and she felt uncomfortable. But  
  
even she did not know its significance. What more Tomoyo?  
  
'It may even be just a figment of my imagination', she thought.  
  
"Sakuraaa! Earth to Sakura!"  
  
This snapped her out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hoeee! I'm so sorry for spacing out on you, Tomoyo. It must be becoming a hobby of mine."  
  
"Sakura, are you hiding something? I don't like to be kept in the dark you know."  
  
"Well, I just thought I sensed something earlier. It's nothing really. Probably just my  
  
imagination."  
  
"If you say so. C'mon, they must be waiting for us already."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Syaoran had just descended from his flight when he too had sensed something. However,  
  
having been trained under the finest experts in magic, he knew what it meant.  
  
"The elders were right. The legendary cardcaptor is in Tomoeda."  
  
After a while, he felt it disappear.  
  
"They were right about another thing as well. Tracking him down will be no easy task."  
  
(a/n) Hai! That's all for this chappie. Don't worry; they will meet soon enough. '_,^  
  
Please send me your comments and suggestions via review. Flames are welcome. After all,  
  
there's still a lot of room for improvement. Ja!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!! 


End file.
